vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Enma Kozato
Summary Enma Kozato is a gloomy and introverted transfer student at Namimori Middle School. Enma is the tenth boss of the Simon Famiglia and previously attended Simon Middle School, but he and his Guardians transferred to Namimori after an earthquake hit their area. Once bitter towards the Vongola for supposedly betraying Cozarto Simon, their first boss, things were eventually cleared up after it was revealed that Daemon Spade's machinations were the cause of Simon's death rather than Primo's. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C,likely Higher | At least High 6-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Enma Kozato, "Loser Enma" Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: 15-16 Classification: Human, Dying Will Flame User, Shimon Decimo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Heat Manipulation via Dying Will Flames, Gravity Manipulation, Gravity Spheres Creation, Black Hole Creation, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Likely Resistance to Power Nullification Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely higher (Casually overpowered Tsuna and his guardians when they're owning Original Vongola Ring) | At least Large Island level (Increased his power by seven times with the Shimon ring fully awakened) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (One of the strongest Tsuna's allies like Mukuro and Xanxus, Helped Tsuna and comrades defeated Small Gia and Big Pino, who stronger than their orinary comrades) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Casually blitzed Tsuna and his guardian after Choice arc) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class, likely higher | At least Large Island Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class Durability: At least Island level, likely higher | At least Large Island level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level Stamina: Large, is able to battle against Tsuna for long periods on even ground. Range: At least several hundred meters, average human melee in close-quarters. Standard Equipment: Shimon Ring (When activated becomes Shimon Gauntlet on both forearms) | Shimon Ring Vongola Ring (When activated go further up his forearms onto his shoulders, forming a wing-like armor on his back indifferent to what it looks like pre-Vongola Sin) Intelligence: Is not book smart, given his title "Loser Enma" and is treated much in the same way as "No Good Tsuna". Regardless, he is very skilled in the use of his Flame and is competent enough in combat and strategy to completely fool the Vongola, steal Vongola Sin, and completely incapacitate Tsuna and his Guardians in their first encounter. However, at the same time, he's weak-willed enough to be easily manipulated by Daemon Spade, though he later gets over this after the misconceptions about Cozarto Simon's death were cleared up Weaknesses: Enma needs to take a Hyper Dying Will Pill or Criticism Bullet to fight at his optimum level (Not normally seen as a weakness in the battle as it is an assumption that Enma starts in this form, but this can be taken advantage of if the OP decides for Enma to start in his Base Form which is virtually powerless by comparison), He can't manipulate gravity properly if his hands are restrained Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hyper Dying Will:' Like Tsuna, Hyper Dying Will, instead of removing external limiters on the body and using pressure during a crisis, removes internal limiters, therefore releasing the person's hidden awareness. All in all, this is a stronger form with no real drawbacks. He gains flight, the ability to manipulate the Earth Flame and all the techniques that come with it. *'Earth Flame:' The Simon counterpart to the Sky Flame and one of the Dying Will Flames of the Earth, the Earth Flame allows Enma to control gravity for a variety of effects. **'Gravity Manipulation:' The most basic application of the flame, Enma is able to control gravity in his vicinity to allow himself to levitate and move objects in such a manner that his ability was initially mistaken for telekinesis. He can also pin opponents down by increasing the gravity around them, but this can be dispelled with enough power. As seen by Tsuna's usage of the Flame as part of the Oath Flame, it is highly likely that Enma would be able to set his own bones and control his body via this flame should he somehow be rendered incapable of movement. **'Gravita Della Terra: (Gravity of the Earth):' Enma is able to create spheres that he claims to have the same gravitational pull as a star. Enma is able to produce as many of these spheres as he desires and fire them toward his target as projectiles in an attempt to crush his opponents. He also modifies them so that they'll redirect the attacks of enemies and allies alike by twisting the gravity around them. He can also create these directly around an opponent to instantly immobilize them. He is also able to create smaller versions (simply referred to as Gravity Spheres) that cover a smaller area (useful for close-quarters). **'Super Gravita Black Hole:' By increasing the potency of his gravity spheres Enma can cause them to collapse in on themselves and create a black hole. These produce even more gravitational force than his normal gravity spheres, so much in fact that light cannot escape them. These are so powerful that Tsuna is unable to escape them outside of his Cambio Forma. Enma can also use his body as a catalyst to create an even more powerful black hole to punish those who try to approach him. Gravity_Manipulation_enma.png|Enma put down an enemy with gravity manipulation Gravita_della_Terra.png|Gravita Della Terra Enma_Gravity_Spheres.png|Smaller version of Gravita Della Terra Enmas_black_holes.png|Super Gravita Black Hole Key: Pre Full-Awakening | Post Full-Awakening | Curse of the Rainbow Arc Note: While Reborn claims that Enma's gravity attacks bear the same amount of gravitational pull as a Star or a Black Hole, it is highly unlikely that this would be the case given the fact that he has not shown spatial manipulation powers along with the fact that they did not produce the same effects as either object would if their gravitational pull was applied at such a range. Thus these statements are likely hyperbole and should not be taken at face value. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Energy Users Category:Leaders Category:Black Hole Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 6